Adventures into Kraven?
by insomination
Summary: While not numerous, I did write a few short blurbs on...Kraven? Eh, you get it.
1. Freedom

Kat knew a lot about freedom.  
She had woken up in this world with no responsibilities and all the time in the world.  
She had actually flown before, soaring through the air at terminal velocity.  
But Kat never felt more free than when she was wrapped tight in someone's arms. And it happened every night at the least.

Raven always woke up first. Kat never really knew why, and she never pushed to hard. But whenever she woke up, she was greeted with the sight of ice-blue eyes gazing at her with such love and affection her heart actually physically started beating harder.  
"Man I'm glad this is a one person bed." Raven said to her that particular morning, kissing Kat on the nose and holding her tighter.  
"That would make sense if we ever used the bed." Kat pointed out, glancing down to where the bed was on the ground six feet below them.  
"Fair point." Raven replied, activating her powers as she lowered the two of them down to the floor.  
Neither let go.  
"We could stay here, y'know." Raven said, burying her face into Kats neck and reveling in the warmth. "Not go out today."  
"I'm sure I could squeeze a day off somehow." Kat agreed.  
"No! You're not supposed to agree with me!" Raven replied half-jokingly. "You're supposed to be the sensible one who's like 'We need to be part of the world. And eat.'"  
"It's hard being sensible when you're holding me like I'll disappear if you don't."  
"That's only because I'm worried you will." Raven responded quietly.  
"Never ever." Kat replied, pulling away and looking Raven dead in the eyes while she spoke. "The Nevi will never get me. Know why?"  
"Why?"  
"Because I have something to fight for." Kat replied, and then pulled Raven close and channeled every shred of love and hope and support she could muster into a kiss.

Raven got the message.


	2. Blue Knight

Well, it wasn't easy, but Kat finally had Alias cornered. He wasn't summoning any Nevi, but Kat stayed at the ready. If he could come back from the dead, what else could Alias do?  
"At last, we're alone my Queen."  
"What? You've never called me your Queen before."  
"Oh right! I'm still wearing th-"  
"YOU!" A voice Kat knew roared from the air.  
The pair looked up just in time to see a blue streak impact the ground at terminal velocity.  
Rising from a three-point crouch as the dust cleared, Raven fixed Alias with a cold glare. "What are you doing with my girlfriend?"  
"She's not your girlfriend! She's mine!" Alias shouted back.  
"What?! You've never been anything other than my enemy, Alias!" Kat exclaimed, just the thought of being in a relationship with Alias repulsive.  
"I'm not Alias!"  
"What." It wasn't a question. Kat had chased this guy across two cities, beat two dozen Nevi, and disarmed three bombs. She wasn't happy.  
Alias removed his mask and, sure enough, it was her Number One Fan.  
"You! You did all that?" Kat asked, all the strange little differences falling into place. The different bombs. The running from the Nevi. It all made sense.  
"I had to get you to notice me, My Queen!"  
"You broke into my house!"  
He opened his mouth to reply, but a blue glow wrapped around his neck and he floated close to a divinely-pissed off Raven.  
"He was what?" She said, her voice sounding calm on the surface, but promising months of suffering of it were true.  
"Uh, yeah. He knew all of this really personal stuff about me. It was really creepy actually." Kat said, looking down and trying not to think about it.  
Raven nodded slowly, than turned to face her captive.  
"Listen here you little brat. I'm not going to kill you, because that's not what I do. But if you ever pull anything like this on Kat again, I will find you and I will put my foot so far up your ass my heel will break off in your brain. Got it?" She said as she released her choke hold on him.  
He didn't actually reply, just ran away trying not to pee his pants.  
Raven watched him go for a second, then turned to Kat.  
"Hey. It's OK." She said as she lifted Kat's head to make eye contact with her. "Nothing like that will happen again."  
Kat wrapped Raven in a tight embrace, and said "Move in with me." into her neck.  
"What?" Raven asked, not pulling away but still startled.  
"My own home doesn't feel safe anymore." Kat answered. "But I feel safe with you. Please, even if only for a little while, could you stay with me?"  
"Of course, my Kitten." Raven replied, holding her tighter as if to squeeze all the bad things away.  
Raven stayed for more than a little while, and Kat never felt violated in her home ever again.


	3. Night Terrors

It was dangerous for Kat and Raven to get nightmares. Most people just flailed or tossed and turned, then woke up in a cold sweat. After a few days, it never happened. But when Raven or Kat had a nightmare, buildings could collapse. And the pair lead very stressful lives.

Raven answered her door curious as to who it could be at this hour. The sun was just barely above the horizon, and all the normal people in the city would be retiring for the night.  
So when she saw Kat at her door, she really shouldn't have been surprised.  
"Kat. What's up?" Raven asked, concerned that her friend wasn't getting ready for bed herself.  
"How do you do it Raven?" Kat asked, the tired, defeated tone to her voice now seriously worrying Raven. The blonde Shifter was always happy and smiling. Something was seriously wrong.  
"Come in, and tell me what you mean." Raven said, opening the door wider so Kat could enter.  
She didn't move to the living room, instead turning to face Raven in the entryway. "How do you sleep at night?"  
Raven, shocked at such an accusation, only replied with "Huh?"  
"Don't 'huh' me. The nightmares. How do you stop them?"  
Raven understood, but Kat kept talking.  
"Because I've tried everything. Warm milk, a fly around town, I even bought a teddy bear and slept with that for a while. Nothing works. Whenever I go to sleep, there are Nevi everywhere, killing everyone, destroying the town, and I can't stop them, and everyone is looking at me, and they're screaming 'Save us! Why won't you save us?' but I can't move, something is holding me back, and I have to watch as-"  
She had been crying, and at this point she broke down into active sobs.  
Raven quickly took the blonde in her arms and rubbed her back as she whispered anything she could possibly think of to comfort her.  
As Kat's tears ran dry, she looked back up at Raven and simply whispered "Help me."  
Raven's heart was now officially all over the floor in a million pieces. If all of Kat's sadness had been directed at a person, she would have hunted them down and turned them into an organic matter soup.  
But Kat's sadness was not with a person, but with her fate.  
And fate cannot be beaten with fists.  
Only with friends.  
"Come with me." Raven said gently, and carefully led Kat to her bedroom.  
"Sleep here tonight." Raven said.  
"What?" Kat replied, not necessarily assuming the worst, but it certainly jumped to mind.  
"Not like that." Raven said, throwing all caution to the wind and continuing with "Just let me hold you tonight, and I promise you won't have nightmares."  
Kat looked dubious. "Promise?"  
"On my life." Raven replied, not a shred of humor in her voice.  
Kat took her up on the offer, and Raven's promise held true.


	4. Heavy Heart

Raven happily hummed around the house, putting away dishes, dusting, and trying out a new furniture arrangement at the same time. Gravity powers rocked.  
Raven had the look of a tough, no-shit girl. And she liked to keep it that way. But in her and Kat's home, she let that all fall away to a happier person. Sure, she got angry like anyone else. She just wasn't as angry as she let the world believe.  
Hearing a key in the lock, she quickly finished her task and went to go greet Kat at the door.  
"Hey Kat! How wa- Kat? Are you OK?"  
Kat had opened the door with tears in her eyes and a sniffle in her nose. Raven immediately went to her, hugging her close, despite the way the cold, hard armor the military gave her felt on her skin.  
"M-m-my first d-day wasn't e-e-easy." Kat stuttered out, barely holding back her tears.  
It was then that Raven took a closer look at the armor. There were darker, stained areas covering it.  
"A, a Nevi threat came up in Pleajeune, and they sent me to handle it. B-but I couldn't get there fast enough, and when I did get there, the N-nevi were already-and those people."  
With this the dam burst, and Kat started bawling right there in their entryway.  
Quickly leading Kat to their bedroom, Raven whispered calming words into Kat's ears carefully while stripping off all of her armor. Gently pushing Kat down into bed, Raven got in next to her and held Kat's head under her chin while she cried the day out.  
"I-I-I don't k-know if I can d-do this anymore." Kat sputtered out after far too long for someone so good to be crying for.  
"It's OK baby. You can stay, or you can leave. You'll always be the bravest person I know." Raven said, punctuating her words with kisses to Kat's head. Kat re-adjusted herself to be nose-to-nose with Raven.  
"Thank you." She exhaled, holding Raven a little closer.  
Despite the rough start, she slept soundly that night.


	5. Red Devil

Raven knew she was a lucky woman for many reasons. She lived through falling into Heksville's gravity storm without any form of protection. Not only did she live, she came back stronger, obtaining her raven that gave her power over gravity. And, let me tell you, unaided flight is a blessing in and of itself. But nothing she had ever experienced made Raven feel as lucky as she did right now.  
Raven watched from her perch on a nearby building as Kat sang a beautiful song that made absolutely no sense. But the dress. Oh gods, that dress could stop a man's heart. Or a woman's. Or even a Nevi's, and they didn't even have hearts. Raven so desperately wanted to fly down there and cave in the skull of every soldier staring at Kat like that, but she couldn't because a) there was a plan to stick to, and b) she was looking at Kat the same way.  
"Hey! She's the Gravity Queen!"  
Raven grinned and cracked her knuckles. Showtime.

The pair of Shifters sat on Kat's bed and sighed, enjoying the sweet taste of life one learns to appreciate after a near-death experience. They tasted it a lot.  
"Well hey, at least we got the photos."  
"Yeah, I guess."  
Silence. Uncomfortable.  
"You know, you look amazing in that dress."  
"Really?"  
"Stunning."  
It came out almost reverent, but Raven didn't care. It was true. Kat looked at her for possibly the longest moment of her life, then grabbed her and threw her up into a standing position.  
"Kat? What was th-" Raven started, but stopped when she turned around to see Kat laying back on the bed, eyes boring directly into Raven's. And her dress was much lower now. Not low enough to expose anything, but Raven's mind still short-circuited at the sight.  
"You know Raven," Kat purred (ha) as she drew Raven in with the motion of a finger. "I am happy to have you back."  
Raven was floating in the air above Kat's prone form. She was drifting closer and closer to Kat.  
"So."  
Their noses were touching.  
"Very."  
Their noses were pressed against each other.  
"Happy."  
It was said directly into her lips.

Raven was the luckiest woman alive.


End file.
